1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing device for an ink jet printer and the like.
2. Related Art
As an example of a printing device, an ink jet type printing device has been known that performs printing by discharging ink to a medium such as a paper sheet. Among such printing devices, there is a printing device that performs printing by superimposing an image formed by image ink such as color ink on a background which is printed with background color ink such as white ink (for example, JP-A-2012-61781).
The printing device as described above has a pause time for waiting for drying the background from when the background is printed by discharging the background color ink to when the printing of the image is started by discharging the image ink in order to suppress generation of blur between the background and the image which are printed on a medium. In this way, a color mixture between the background color ink and the image ink that are discharged to the medium is suppressed, so that the generation of blur is suppressed.
However, the printing device as described above has a pause time for waiting for drying the background from when the background is printed by discharging the background color ink (background ink) to when the printing of the image is started by discharging the image ink, so that a time required to print the background and the image increases and there is a risk that printing speed decreases.